


The Fourth Break

by Alliegatorm



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: lumax breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliegatorm/pseuds/Alliegatorm
Summary: Max and Lucas had broken up multiple times, but they never expected it to get this bad.Join Max and the party in this coming of age story. I guess??????
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & The Party, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 8





	1. Boring Homework

Max and Lucas had broken up many times but this was like no other. Usually Lucas would say something stupid and Max would break up with him and in a day or so they would be back together, but Max was furious at Lucas and she was not backing down. It all started in May 1985, school was almost out and the party was happier than ever. "So wanna watch a movie at my house" said Mike. "Sorry Mike me and Max are doing homework at Max's house, we might come over later though."Lucas said. Before any one could say something else The pair rushed off the sounds of pedaling and skateboard wheels hitting the ground was such a satisfying sound to Max. Billy's car wasn't in the driveway that was a relief to Max. They stepped in to Max's room it was particularly clean for Max's room. She was proud. She smiled and let out a sigh. "pretty clean for a zoomers room" Lucas added as he set down his backpack. "SHUT UP" she said harshly but playfully. They spent a half an hour doing homework until Max said "I'm bored". Lucas replied with an "okay?" "let's play a game" she said. She spent the next 10 minutes explaining  
that in this u each had to answer the question and whoever had the most embarrassing answer won that round. "okay, you go first" Max said.


	2. The Game

"okay" Lucas curiously said. "the night of the snowball I stood in the mirror for like 20 minutes pretending to ask you to dance" Lucas said. Max laughed "it is going to be hard to beet that " she said. "uh I actually love history I find it so interesting I know I'm a "nerd" she said sarcastically. "wow" he replied. "okay you next" "fine" he said "the first time I met el I hated her" "really" she replied "wow okay my turn" "you know that polaroid camera I have, well I take photos on it and make scrapbooks oh my god I can't believe I said that" she said worried for his response "that's cute" he said. she looked shocked. "can I see them?" "I guess" she said she hopped off her bed and grabbed a big box from her closet. she took of the lid and coughed from the dust she sat three big brown books on the floor each had a label written in sharpie one said Hawkins and the others said dad. she took the one that said Hawkins and brought to her bed. she opened it and inside were organized sections. there were six sections each labeled with a party members name she even had photos of el the photos had dates written in the corner they went all the way back to January. she had the most photos of Lucas which gave him butterflies. he looked at his watch and realized he was going to help Dustin with a science project. "shit!" he exclaimed "what's wrong?"she questioned. "I have to help dustin!" he said as he ran out the door "okay? bye'" she said worried. she ran out the door and told him the game answers were secret and told him to not tell any one. he promised and gave her a kiss on her cheek then left. she walked to the door with a huge smile and that's is the last time she would smile in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda short but I hoped you enjoyed it I like to keep my characters strictly to how they act on screen so sorry if you hate that there is no soft lumax although there might be some in the future bye:)

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to fall asleep and thought of this story and ran to my computer sorry if it is short it is 2:00a.m give me some slack there are so many mistakes sorry now if you would excuse me I am going to bed night:)


End file.
